Santa Fe Bound
by Strawberry L
Summary: As Jack stands in the train yard, he reflects on the mistakes that brought him there and what part of New York he'll miss most. Javid slash. Slight AU, still in 1899.


Title: Santa Fe Bound

By: Strawberry L

Fandom: Newsies

Pairing: Jack x David

Rating: PG

Setting: 1899

Warnings: Boy kissing

Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies, duh. I just think the boys are hot and gay for each other.

* * *

Jack's hands felt clammy and there was lump in his throat as he watched the train bound for Santa Fe pull up to the train yard platform he was waiting on. This was it, he was finally getting out of New York! But try as he might, Jack Kelly could not feel excited. He felt like he was leaving his whole life and everything and everyone he had ever known behind. And he was, but he couldn't stay. Even though only two days ago he was joking and selling papes with rest of the newsies, that part of his life had ended and it was all his fault. He should never have kissed David in front of everyone, in front of David's parents. Needless to say they had thrown him out with some rather harsh words, Sarah's shouts of rage echoing in the background.

Jack wanted to beat his head against the wall, he felt like a total idiot. David no doubt hated him as much as the rest of his family, and hadn't shown up to sell papes yesterday. Which was probably a good thing, Jack reflected, seeing as the other newsies had nothing kind to say about his preferences. Unable to sell papes, Jack stole the last few dollars he needed for a ticket to Santa Fe and promptly purchased the next ticket out of New York City. And now he stood frozen to the platform as his train finally arrived. He'd dreamt of this moment almost longer than he could remember, and now that it was here he didn't want to leave if only because he felt he was leaving a piece of himself behind. David, despite any rejection, still held his heart.

Jack looked up with a start when he felt a gentle hand on the small of his back. Standing next to him with a halfhearted and weary smile stood David, a bag slung over his shoulder and a ticket in his hand.

"Jack…" David said softly, his voice full of concern and emotion as he stared deeply into the older boy's eyes. "I'm coming with you."

Jack was momentarily stunned, sure his imagination was playing tricks on him. "But David! Your family… and how did you..?" Jack gaped at David incoherently, who shook his head defiantly back at him.

"They kicked me out, and Spot told me you'd be here if anywhere eventually. I've been waiting here since yesterday to find you." David explained quickly, knowing the train would be leaving momentarily. He sure hoped he had interpreted Jack's actions correctly, though currently the older boy just looked totally hurt and bewildered.

"Oh Davey, why'd yous go and be stupid like me, huh? Your folks are good people who love you.." Jack started a protest, but was cut off by the fierce look in David's eye.

"Not enough to accept me. Or you." David blushed as he paused in his speaking, his eyes never leaving Jack's as he confessed, "I love you Jack, and if your kiss was any indication, I think you feel the same. There's nothing left for me here if you're not here, so please let me come with you." David near pleaded.

As David's words sunk in, Jack nodded trying to keep the tears out of his eyes. He pulled David into a fierce hug, clinging to him almost desperately as he whispered in the shorter boy's ear, "I love you too, so much." A whistle blew in the background, signally to the two boys that they were almost out of time. Stepping out of Jack's embrace, David leant up to give him soft kiss that promised many more to come before ushering him towards the train.

Finding two free seats near a window, the boys settled in for the long trip. Jack clasped their hands together firmly and David leaned against his shoulder as the whistle blew again and the train began pulling out of the station. Jack squeezed David's hand, comforted completely by the other boy's presence. Jack no longer felt sad for leaving New York behind, after all he was taking the best part with him. No matter what the future held, they would face it together when they got to Santa Fe.

End.

A.C. - Reviews are love!!!


End file.
